


Superhero Secrets

by aos_skimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma are completely in love. But they’re both keeping secrets. They’re both superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Secrets

There was a dry feeling coating Skye’s mouth when she woke up. She licked her lips as she pushed herself into sitting position and rubbed her eyes groggily. Automatically she reached over for her phone, she smiled when she saw she had two new messages from Jemma.

_Good morning my beautiful Skye!_

_When you wake up come over I’m making pancakes_

When Skye looked at the time the messages were sent she rolled her eyes, a lazy smile gracing her lips. It read 7:04, only Jemma would get up that early on a weekend. It was now 10:37 but Skye knew Jemma wouldn’t start making the pancakes until she got there, Jemma was thoughtful like that, it was one of the thousand reasons Skye loved her.

Skye sent a quick message saying she was coming before throwing the covers off her body and heading into the ensuite bathroom. She took a quick shower then changed into some black jeans and a grey hoodie. She brushed her teeth before heading into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to Jemma’s.

Before she headed out she grabbed her apartment key and her satchel from the cupboard. As she walked out the door she peeked inside the bag checking her gold and black costume was tucked safely inside.

That’s the thing about Skye, if you looked at her you’d think she was just another normal person, living their life like everyone else in New York City. But she wasn’t just a normal person, she was anything but. The public liked to call her a hero but Skye just thought of herself as a person who helped others just because she had the ability to do so.  

Skye had the unique ability of energy absorption. She could pull energy from everything around her, living things had more but she could even get energy from inanimate objects. If she absorbed enough she could shoot golden beams out her hands and in some instances she’s even managed to fly, though that was rare as it required a lot of energy. If she took too much from one thing she would kill it, she found that out the hard way.

Skye noticed her potted plant had started to wilt, she scrunched her nose up because she had told herself that if she could remember to take care of a plant then she could get herself a cat but apparently she was a little forgetful. She stepped closer to the plant and pointed her finger at it. A stream of golden light swam towards the plant, wrapping around it and then absorbing into it. The plant lifted as the energy was absorbed becoming brighter, it looked like a new plant. That was another thing about Skye’s power. She could give her energy away too.

Her parents were the only ones who knew about her gift. Well everyone knew about it, she was on the news all the time, but they were the only ones who it was  _her_  and not her alternate identity the Golden Wonder. Not even Jemma knew. A few times Skye had wanted to let slip the secret but every time she stopped herself. She knew Jemma would be safer not knowing.

* * *

Jemma ducked and kicked her leg out, knocking her attacker to the ground. She saw his head hit the side of the checkout counter but he still quickly scrambled back onto his feet. He pointed his gun at her. Jemma could see his hand shaking.

Jemma had been in the supermarket to pick up a few items for her breakfast with Skye when she heard the man threatening the cashier. She had dropped her basket where she was standing and quickly ran to the bathroom and donned her superhero outfit, a tight dark black suit with a belt draped around her waist complete with a mask that covered her cheeks and eyes, it was specially designed like all superhero masks to make it impossible to tell who was underneath it.

“Drop your weapon,” Jemma spoke clearly and smoothly.

When he didn’t Jemma started forwards. Then everything happened in slow motion, she saw him begin to pull the trigger, his eyes wide. The gun went off, loud and piercing in the almost silent supermarket. In those milliseconds it took the bullet to reach Jemma, her entire body turned to steel. As the bullet hit it barely felt like a pinch. With her heightened strength from her metallic form she surged forwards, he shot again and again but Jemma held her hand out and deflected them. She grabbed the gun with one hand and the other came up to gasp the man’s shirt.

Jemma lifted him up in the air and he thrashed but couldn’t get away. She brought her fist up and hit him across the head. Not hard enough to do any permanent damage but enough to knock him out. He fell to the floor.

“Call the police,” Jemma told the cashier.

“They-they’re already coming,” she stuttered. “Thank you.”

“Just doing the job,” Jemma said modestly.

After Jemma had successfully tied up the still unconscious man, she went back to retrieve her basket. She brought it over to the counter and placed it in front of the still mildly shocked woman.

“Can I get these?”

* * *

With a single sunflower now in her hand Skye tapped her knuckles against Jemma’s door. She could just open the door with her own key but she was too lazy to get it out herself. Skye heard the click of shoes on the other side of the door and then a second later it swung open.

“A sunflower for my sunflower,” Skye grinned, fully knowing how lame she sounded.

Jemma’s eyes lit up in the way that Skye loved, she took the flower from Skye and then pulled her over for a kiss by the hand that was just holding the flower.

“You’re a goofball. Thank you.”

“Well you’re making me pancakes so…”

Jemma laughed and dragged Skye inside. “I haven’t started making them yet, I wasn’t sure what time you were coming around. I know you said you were coming but I also know you get easily distracted.”

They moved into Jemma’s kitchen where everything was already, the batter was already made up and the table was set. Now the pancakes just had to be made.

“You make it sound like I have the attention span of a goldfish.” Skye joked and Jemma raised an eyebrow teasingly. Skye knocked her shoulder into Jemma’s, “Don’t be a bitch.”

Jemma began making their breakfast while Skye hopped up on the counter. “Alright, alright I’m sorry. But you do get distracted easily.” She added.

Skye decided not to say anything, mainly because it was true. That’s how she ended up buying the flower for Jemma, she had spotted the shop on the other side of the street and couldn’t help but go over.

“What do we have planned for the day?” Skye asked.

“I was thinking just a lazy day,” Jemma replied.

“That sounds like my kind of day.”

* * *

Skye dashed through the streets after some jackass who had stolen this ladies car.

She was not having a good day. At work, she taught computer science at NYU, half her class hadn’t shown up and then on her way home she had been pushed into a tree and landed in the shrubs below, effectively ripping her favourite pair of jeans and royally pissing her off. She normally loved her superhero job, it was one of her favourite things, but right now she really wasn’t in the mood.

As she ran she sucked small amounts of energy out of everyone and everything around her. The energy she was taking from a single person would normally barely change anything, but with the thousands of people around, Skye felt her power growing.

The car disappeared around the corner as she absorbed the last bit of energy she needed she sped forwards, suddenly fuelled with this new energy. She ran far faster than any normal human alive. When the car was in view again Skye raised her hand like a gun and shot a golden beam out of her fingertip. The left rear wheel burst and the car began to slow and swerve.

Skye watched as the car crashed into a fire hydrant. A second later the door flung open and a man ran out. He glanced over his shoulder at her for a second before taking off down the street. Skye followed.

She almost reached him when suddenly a metallic woman dropped down in front of him. Skye recognised the woman almost immediatly, everyone called her Human Evolution, and she was on the news almost every other day for saving someone or taking a criminal down. She could change her entire body into any material, well according to the news that’s what she could do anyway.

He crashed into her front. The woman barely moved, but the man jerked backwards at the force of the crash. He hit the ground. Human Evolution went to pick him up.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Skye called. She was already in a crappy mood, she didn’t need some other hero coming in and getting in her way.  

“Helping you.” She stated.

“I’m handling it,” Skye snapped. “Who are you anyway? Metal Lady?”

“Human Evolution actually. Who are you? The Ferocious Bumble Bee?” she retorted looking at Skye’s outfit, a black leotard with two diagonal gold strips across the stomach, black boots that reached just below her knee, a black mask covering her eyes and a gold cape that fell down her back ending just below her bottom.

“Golden Wonder actually,” Skye mimicked.

“Nice name,” Jemma smirked.

“I didn’t choose it, the media did,” Skye rolled her eyes, she wasn’t really a fan of her name either. “Well Human Evolution, this is my crime so you can change scurry off.”

“Well your thief is running off that way at the moment,” the woman jutted her thumb to the right.

Skye looked down at the ground where the man had just been, when he wasn’t there she looked in the direction Human Evolution had pointed and sure enough he was running away, he was already a good hundred metres ahead of her. Skye glared.

“Crap. Well whose fault is that!” She threw her hands up in exclamation before sprinting after the thief. She absorbed more energy as she ran. Thankfully Human Evolution didn’t follow her.

* * *

When Skye opened the door to Jemma’s apartment it smelled like fresh coffee and Skye sighed with content.

“In the living room Skye!” Jemma called.

Skye had gone home before coming to Jemma’s to freshen up and it had made her feel a little better, now she was just exhausted. She dragged her feet as she went into the living room. Jemma was spread out over the sofa.

“You look tired sweetie,” Jemma stated.

“I’m good, just a bad day at the university,” Skye shrugged as she told the half truth. Stupid Human Evolution.

“Coffee?”

“Yes please.”

Jemma hopped off the sofa and came back with a steaming mug of hot coffee a minute later, just how Skye liked it. She took an appreciative sip and then placed the cup next to Jemma’s on the table.

They both settled onto the sofa, lying next to each other lengths ways. The TV played quietly near them but Skye was more focused on the way Jemma was rubbing small circles on her skin just above her jeans.

“You know exactly what to do to make me feel all better and relaxed.” Skye closed her eyes.

Jemma pressed a kiss to Skye’s jaw before resting her head on Skye’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Then Jemma whispered, “I love you,” but the words fell on deaf ears, Skye had drifted of the sleep.

Jemma closed her eyes too and snuggled against her girlfriend, content to fall asleep like they were, even though she knew she’d be sore in the morning.

* * *

“Not you again,” Skye sighed as she saw Human Evolution run towards the scene. In front of her a shop was being raided by a group of teenagers. The widow was smashed and there was a small fire, from the smell of things. “Are you following me or something?”

“I heard something going on and I came to check it out.”

“Sure.”

“Well you obviously don’t have this under control,” she said as another crash was be heard.

“There’s plenty of crime in New York, go find your own and stay out of my way!” Skye called as she ran into the building.

She quickly assessed the situation. The fire was in the back of the room but it didn’t appear to be out of control, yet. There were eight teens running around grabbing up items from the shelves. She began to suck the energy from the room. The teenagers started to slow and the fire went down ever so slightly but they still went about there business, not having noticed her yet.

“Everyone put the stuff down!” Skye ordered.

They all turned to her suddenly realising she was there, wide eyed.

“Quick, get out!” One of them shouted.

Skye threw her arms out in front of her and four bands of golden light darted out, stunning the four people closest to her. She knew she couldn’t absorb any more from the teens without seriously draining them. So instead of stunning the rest she dashed towards the first girl, she absorbed some more energy from the fire, then tackled her to the ground, pulling her arms behind her back and holding her hands together with a rope of golden energy.

She took down the next girl just as easily but the last two boys were larger. She went after the bigger one first. She didn’t want to hurt any of them, they were only kids after all, even if they were stealing. Her head jerked back as he punched her square in the jaw. She gritted her teeth.

Then she heard a crash behind her. Human Evolution was there, apprehending the other boy, tying his wrists behind his back.

“I told you I’ve got this,” Skye growled. Then suddenly out of nowhere she was being pushed back by Human Evolution, she flew into a shelf, knocking books down on top of her. She groaned. “What the fuck?” she muttered.

Skye got up, only to find the last boy on the floor with Human Evolution’s knee pressed onto his back. Police were filing into the store and firemen followed heading towards the now very small fire.

“What the hell?!” Skye stormed over to the other hero.

“He had a knife, he was about to stab you in the back.” She explained. For a moment, Skye was surprised then thankful, she most definitely would have been stabbed. But then her anger returned.

“I wouldn’t have lost my focus if you hadn’t come in!”

“You’re welcome.” She said sarcastically.

“What part of stay out of my way don’t you get?”

Before Human Evolution could answer Skye ran out the store and down the street. She wasn’t one to hang around the crime scene. Jemma followed soon after heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jemma was sprinting across the rooftops after a burglar when the Golden Wonder appeared out of thin air, well not literally. They were on either side of the building chasing the same guy.

“So you’re allowed to interfere with my criminals but I can’t with yours?!” she shouted.

“This is pay back!”

The burglar was much further ahead of them. By the time Jemma reached the end of the building, the man was already on the ground and running down the road. She watched as Golden Wonder flung herself off the building and if Jemma didn’t have a burning resentment towards the hero who couldn’t accept help, she would have thought she looked kind of graceful and stunning. Golden Wonder grabbed a lamppost with a golden light stream and swung to the ground. She kept on running.

Jemma had been so distracted by the sight of Golden Wonder she had forgotten that she was on the building herself. Jemma turned herself into rubber then jumped off the building. When she hit the ground her body shook with the vibrations. As she ran to catch up she turned herself back to normal.

She rounded the corner she saw the Golden Wonder run around but skidded to a stop when she saw the burglar already detained and the Golden Wonder holding the bag of stolen items in the other hand.

The Golden Wonder tossed her the bag and Jemma caught it easily. Her lips turned into a frown.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Um…saving some person a lot of headache, I think,” she said innocently.

“I mean, what are you doing here? As you said there’re lots of criminals in New York.”

“Yeah well believe it or not I actually happened to be in the area.”

“Sure.”

“It’s true.”

“You stay out of my hair and I’ll stay out of yours.”

* * *

They kept seeing each other. Sometimes on purpose, just to annoy the other and sometimes it really was just a fluke. Neither girl knew how it happened but it became sort of like a competition. It wasn’t for the glory or the attention. Both were just very…competitive.

Probably too much for their own good.

* * *

Skye cursed as she tripped effectively making a small cut on her forehead. She touched the bleeding wound with her fingertips and winced. She knew she should have gotten one of those mats that Jemma had outside of her shower. It would have soaked up some of the water and Skye wouldn’t have slipped and fell.

She drew some energy in from the heat around her and then pressed her hand to her head. She felt the wound close up. It was just about healed when she heard her front door open.

“I’m here Skye!”

“Just got out the shower!” Skye called back.

There were shuffling noises on the other side of the door and then Jemma pushed the door open and stepped in the room, dressed only in her bra and underwear. Skye felt a smile slowly spread over her lips.

“I got here just in time then,” Jemma grinned.

Skye dropped her towel and jumped back in the shower, Jemma followed quickly after as soon as she shed her undergarments. Jemma turned the spray on and they both squealed when freezing water hit their heads.

Skye quickly turned the knobs to fix the temperature, “Wrong one!” she screeched. Both women burst out laughing as Skye pulled Jemma against her.

* * *

Jemma wasn’t sure how the woman got here, but there she was standing on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. The wind was whipping around them, making Jemma’s hair and the woman’s fly all over the place. Jemma edged a bit closer to her slowly, so as not to scare her.

“Please!” Jemma called, “Don’t jump!”

“Why? What else do I have to live for?” she sobbed, “My husband cheated on me, then left me for another woman. He kicked me out onto the street and took all my money. And now he’s taking my child away from me. He claims I’m ‘unfit to look after our daughter’.” The woman cried harder.

Over the woman’s head Jemma saw the Golden Wonder appear. The woman seemed to notice her too.

“Go away!” she cried.

“We just want to help you, right?” Skye looked towards the other hero, urging her to agree.

“Yes, we do!” Jemma nodded, “Please, let us help you down. If you jump today, your daughter will miss you.”

That seemed to spark something inside of the woman. After a few minutes she nodded. Jemma sighed a huge breath of relief.

“Ok, I’m going to reach my hand out and you’re just going to take it, ok?” Skye said.

“Perfect, just like that,” Jemma encouraged as the woman slowly inched towards Skye.

And then her foot slipped. Her screams stung Jemma’s ears. Skye jumped first, almost as if she had anticipated it. She shot out a gold beam and caught her around the waist. She shot another one out the catch the bridge but when it wrapped around the side, it only held for a moment before snapping and Skye had the awful realisation that she had only absorbed enough energy to support herself, forgetting the weight of the woman.

Skye held the woman above her, knowing the light would stop her from hitting the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. But it never came. She felt strong cold arms wrap around her body and then they were still. 

When Skye opened her eyes Human Evolution was below her, her entire body a light silver. The ground around them had been dented and destroyed from the impact of their crash. The woman was hovering a couple feet above the ground, supported by a golden beam of energy. Skye was vaguely aware of people applauding but she didn't focus on that.

“You saved my life,” Skye whispered. She watched in fascination as the metal seemed to seep into Human Evolution until it was her skin was normal again.

“It was the vibranium,” Jemma shrugged slightly. Skye felt a pull, like she had to lean into the woman underneath her, their faces inched together but then they jerked apart when they realised what was happening. They scrambled to their feet.

“I can’t.” was all Skye said, she loved Jemma with all her heart, she would never ever cheat on her.

“Neither can I,” Jemma stated, her mind drifting to Skye.

* * *

It started to become a pattern. Whenever they appeared at the same crime scene they would work together. And if both girls were honest, it was more fun to work with a partner. Their competitions became friendly but just as serious and sometimes they even spoke to each other. It was only a few words here and there, but both girls looked forward to seeing the other.

They had just finished handing over a thief to the police and Skye was surprised to find that Human Evolution had followed her onto the roof of the building she just climbed to the top of.

“Nice work,” Jemma complimented.

“You too Human Evolution.” Skye wandered around the roof, just as something to do, “So I’ve gotta know, what’s it like to be able to turn your body into any material? Does it feel weird?”

Jemma chuckled, “Surprisingly, it doesn’t actually, I feel exactly the same. The material I become doesn’t limit my movement at all. The only odd thing is for example,  when say I touch my arm when I’m metal and it’s cold.

“Huh,” pursed her lips, kind of surprised.

“What about you? What is it like absorbing energy?”

“It’s strange, the more absorb the stronger I become. I’m sure that I haven’t even found some of my abilities because I just haven’t absorbed enough. Like the more energy I take in the more powerful my power is.”

“Woah.”

“At first it was actually kind of scary, holding this much power. I mean, if I wanted too, I could drain everyone’s energy down there,” she gestured to the street filled with people, “And kill them.”

“I’m glad you’re a superhero them,” Jemma said dryly.

“Me too. It’s a lot of responsibility to hold on my shoulders though,” she’s never really admitted these words to anyone. It’s not like she had someone who she could just tell these things too well until now she guessed.

“Do you ever get tired of having a secret identity?” Jemma asked, thinking of how she was keeping her secret from Skye.

“Sometimes,” Skye replied. “Don’t tell me, you want to know who I am. Are you getting sentimental on me Human Evolution?”

Jemma chuckled quietly, “It was just a thought.”

“Maybe one day,” Skye allowed. Suddenly she remembered that she had promised to meet up with Jemma for a lunchtime coffee break. “Oh shit, I have to get going!”

Jemma’s eyes widened as she remembered her coffee date too, “Crap, me too.”

“See you next time around?” Skye saluted and then she took off across the buildings. Jemma watched her go, admiring her as thin streams of golden light absorbed into her skin as she ran. It was actually a beautiful sight to see. She turned to rubber, then flung herself off the building.

Both girls now thinking how much they had come to like the other. 

* * *

When Skye reached the coffee shop she was breathing heavily. It evened out as she walked through the door. That’s one thing she hated about her power. It was so obvious, anyone would figure out who she was if gold light suddenly started appearing. So when she was being ‘normal’ she couldn’t use it, and that meant being out of breath sometimes.

Skye had made a quick trip back to her apartment to change and grab her purse. She was half an hour late but hopefully Jemma hadn’t left yet. She spotted Jemma at a table near the window, with two drinks on the table.

“I wanted to treat you this time,” Skye said in way of greeting.

“You should be on time then,” Jemma smirked.

Skye pouted, “Sorry.”

Jemma shook her head and grinned, “It’s alright, I’ll admit, I just got here myself.”

“Oooh, Miss Punctual late for the first time!” Skye spoke dramatically.

“Shut up, I got held up at work,” Jemma said, it wasn’t a full lie.

“How’s the advertising stuff going?” Skye asked as she sipped her latte Jemma had gotten her.

“Good, we’re about to confirm a deal with this huge company, it’s going to be great for us.” Jemma said excitedly.

“That’s great!”

They spoke until Jemma had to get back to work. Skye only had one lesson that day and she had already taught it in the morning. Skye took both their empty cups and threw them in the bin. They walked out the coffee shop together.

“What are you doing with the rest of your day?” Jemma asked.

“Nothing much, boring stuff,” Skye shrugged.

They gave each other a sweet kiss goodbye. Skye had a small smile on her lips as she pulled back. Her thumb ran circles on Jemma’s hip.

“Come over when you finish work, yeah?”

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Who wanted to steal skeletons? That’s what Skye wanted to know. Alarms were blaring as she reached the museum. A few police cars were already outside. Skye went over to one of the men and asked what was going on. He told her that the group of men who had broke in were still inside. Apparently some officers had already gone in to try and capture them.

“What’s the case?” Skye turned as she saw Human Evolution striding towards them. Skye smiled at her and she smiled back. Skye relayed what the officer had just told her. “Are we going in?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Careful, they’re armed, “ the officer warned.

Skye sent him a thankful nod, she drew in some energy from the police officers around her and the few onlookers before sprinting up the steps and through the front door. It was dark in the museum and it was eerily silent.

“I’ll take left, you take right,” Skye whispered. Human Evolution nodded.

They split up, in search of the group of burglars. Skye began to draw in energy from around her, but it was a slow task. She couldn’t take much from the old objects or they’d disintegrate. Her palms glowed dimly, lighting the way.

She walked into the Egyptian exhibit. There was a crash to her right and she immediately launched herself in that direction. A masked person stood there with a sack full of ratting items. Skye guessed it was the jewellery.

“Hands where I can see them.” Skye barked. The person set off running, Skye sighed, “Why do they always run?”

She caught up easily, Skye reached out and yanked the sack out of their hands, causing them to stumble and stop. The person snatched a gun from where it had been tucked in the back of their jeans. It didn’t worry Skye, though.

“Why guns?” Skye spoke, “Couldn’t you use like a sword or something? Now that would be fun.”

Her words seemed to do the trick and for a second the thief was distracted enough for her to snatch the gun out of their hand with a stream of golden energy. It scattered to the floor. As Skye threw herself at the person, she drew energy from them, weakening them.

“I’d just give up,” Skye grunted as the person struggled. A well aimed punch to the stomach made Skye groan.

Then the person rolled onto of Skye and punched her across the face. Skye was about to use an energy beam to pull the person off her but then she was gone. When Skye looked around she saw a metallic Human Evolution throwing the attacker to the floor. Skye went over and held their wrists together with a golden beam.

“Thanks,” Skye said, “But I could have handled that,” she said, much less venomously than she had the first time she spoke those words to Human Evolution.

“You're welcome.”

Skye scoffed then turned towards the now tied up man, “How many of you are there?” She growled.

“Five.”

“How many really?”

“E-Eight,” he mumbled.

"Tell me how many!" she shouted, her hands glowing bright gold.

"Eight! Eight, I swear!" 

She turned to Human Evolution, “I’ll take this guy out front, you keep searching.”

The museum was big and it took them twenty minutes to find the rest of them, except one, who had managed to stay hidden.

“We’ll go back in.” Jemma said. Skye nodded.

The scoped the rooms as thoroughly and as fast as they could. They almost gave up but then Skye spotted him, he ran up the steps. He was fast, Skye noted.

“He’s there!” Skye called to Human Evolution. They chased after the man up the steps, he kept going. Skye tried to drain his energy but no matter how much she took, he didn’t seem to slow down. “I think he’s super,” Skye shouted to Jemma, who nodded. Skye tried to grab him with a light tentacle but he dodged each time.

This suspicion was confirmed a minute later when he turned around and spat a ball of fire. It spread out in front of them, blocking their path on the stairs. Skye used the new energy she had just absorbed to launch herself over the flames. Jemma changed to diamond and ran through easily.

The thief kept running and when Skye burst through a door she realised that they were on the roof.

“You have no where to go!” Jemma shouted.

The man dropped the sack he was carrying and turned towards the two heroes. He gracefully sidestepped each time Skye tried to grab him and when he was close enough he jumped and wrapped his arms around her waist throwing her backwards. They tumbled to the ground. Skye held a rope of light around his arms. Her eyes widened when he stretched his arms out, breaking the energy.

Skye absorbed more from his seemingly endless amount of energy. She placed her hands out in front of her and sent a beam of energy at his chest, he grunted and fell backwards. He got up quickly. He held his hands out and they began to glow. Skye could feel the heat from there. Well that explained his endless amount of energy; he was just like a human fire.

Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Human Evolution sprinting towards him, in a diamond form. She tackled him and punched his cheek, Skye heard a crack but that didn’t slow him. Skye shot beam after beam at him. He wrapped his hands around Human Evolutions neck and squeezed, his hands heated her diamond skin. Jemma choked and she swore she heard the diamond cracking.

Skye ran forwards desperate to get to the criminal. She absorbed energy constantly from him and when she had enough she flew into him ripping him away from Human Evolution. She picked him up and flew into the air, energy left her feet, pushing her upwards. She dropped him and he crashed onto his back. Skye dropped back down to the ground.

He got up again. Skye thought he was going to come at her but then he spit a fireball straight at her, She put up a golden shield. The flames burst against it. When the Golden Wonder was distracted the thief attacked Human Evolution while she was still recovering in her human form. He punched her jaw and Jemma felt blood enter her mouth. Her head whipped back as she fell to the floor. She staggered to her feet she felt her skin change into platinum. With all her strength ran and jumped, kicking him in the stomach making him collapse to the floor. That would break a few ribs.

“Jemma?” Jemma’s head snapped towards the sound of her name. She touched her face. Her mask was gone.

“How do you know who I am?” Golden Wonder took her mask off too. “Skye?” she breathed. Then Jemma felt the criminal kick her back, it didn’t hurt in her platinum form but she staggered forwards. She felt another kick before she could turn around, this one made her fall to the floor.

“Jemma!” Skye ran towards the thief, a new found anger in the pit of her stomach. Two golden energy tentacles stretched out from her arms. She picked the man up and lifted him high into the air. Then she swung down, his body colliding with the floor. The roof cracked where the force of his body had hit the roof.

His arms shuddered as he tried to push himself up. Skye absorbed the now weakened energy from him and when he was weak she sent a beam of light towards him, stunning him. He collapsed unconscious. Skye bound his wrists behind his back.

Her legs were shaking when she turned to see Jemma standing, still in her metallic form.

“Jemma…” Skye began, unsure how to continue. “What-“

“I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this from me the whole time!” Jemma exclaimed and Skye’s eyebrows creased together in confusion.

“Me? What about you?”

Jemma didn’t seem to hear her, “This whole time, you’ve been the Golden Wonder? You could have gotten hurt Skye!”

“What about you _Human Evolution_?! You’re super too! What about your secret?”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get hurt!”

“Well I didn’t tell  _you_  because I didn’t want  _you_  to get hurt! You really have no right to be mad at me right Jem, we’ve both been keeping secrets.”

“I’m not mad, I’m just…surprised,” she struggled for the words.

“Well you’re not alone in that Jems,” Skye retorted.

“Oh don’t use that tone with me.”

“That’s my voice!”

“I can’t believe this,” Jemma paced in place.

“Why are you mad at me?”

“You could have gotten hurt Skye.”

“So could you.”

Jemma and Skye stared at each other for a long time. Neither saying anything. Their whole relationship was different now.

“I don’t know why we’re fighting right now,” Skye said after a while.

“Neither do I.”

And then Skye strode over to Jemma pulling her against her. She pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. When they pulled away they were both breathless.

“No more secrets, ok?” Jemma mumbled quietly.

“Deal.”

Then Jemma asked, “What does this mean?”

“I think it means I’m dating my superhero partner. Hey, that’s kind of hot,” Skye joked.

“It’s a good thing I love you.”

“We’re gonna be the best crime fighting team ever.” Skye decided, “And totally badass.” Jemma rolled her eyes affectionately.

* * *

They were stretched out on Jemma’s bed after an amazing round of ‘I just found out you were a superhero’ sex. The room was dark and all that could be heard was the sound of the traffic outside and their breathing.

“You know, it’s so strange…I’m not gonna lie, I was a little attracted to Human Evolution. I mean I never would have done anything about it at all, but it was still there.”

“Mmm,” Jemma simply hummed, because she had felt the same about the Golden Wonder.

“It’s just really weird and kind of funny that the only person I’ve ever felt an attraction too since we started dating ended up being you. Like, it could have been anyone but it was you.”

“I guess that means we’re meant to be together,” Jemma said. Skye grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss to Jemma’s neck.

“I guess it does.”


End file.
